1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to surfing equipment and more specifically it relates to a propeller driven surfboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous surfing equipment have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be utilized in the sport of riding the crests or waves, especially on surfboards and wind surfers. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.